Muerte por agua
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Isabela hunde a Hawke.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de BioWare. El sufrimiento es mío.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué locura me lleva a publicar un nuevo fic en lugar de seguir alguno de los catorce proyectos que tengo activos? _Idk_ , me pareció buena idea en su momento xD "For someone" de Flora Cash y "Tonight" de Kings of Leon me otorgaron inesperado ánimo para reescribir por cuarta vez un montón de exageraciones que desentonan terriblemente con los personajes. A esto se suma que durante meses he tenido la intención de contribuir con algo trágico al _Hawkebela_. Aunque está incompleto, así que no llega a ser trágico salvo en guiños al futuro (?)

¿Advertencias? _Rarocidades_ con el tiempo, tragedia, angustia, una prosa que salta, y abuso de cursivas, guiones y paréntesis. A Luna le gustan los adverbios en demasía (y las notas de autor largas). _Femslash._ Amo a mis dos chicas y por lo mismo las trato como a mis calzones. El título se lo he robado al señor T.S. Eliot. Si la metáfora barata que pierde sentido a ratos le provoca a alguien cáncer cerebral pues... tengo abogados.

* * *

 **Muerte por agua**

 **i.**

—Te va a romper el corazón.

Y como daño colateral un par de costillas.

—Oh, Varric. —Hawke prende una sonrisa avisada en sus labios e inclina la cabeza sobre su lado derecho. Ha estado bebiendo. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras la consciencia se le escapa en chispazos de algo profundo, de algo que es muy Hawke, lo que es verdaderamente Hawke, de cuando no intenta venderse como la efigie del libertinaje y la estupidez, y _no_ , no es la guerrera fereldena que golpea duro y se sabe algunos chistes en serio malos... algo distinto, que si no se conoce bien a Hawke no se tienen los elementos necesarios para creer en esta mujer menos dueña del mundo, en cambio un poco más dueña de sí misma—. ¿La has visto? A veces pienso que es es como el mar... y ¡Varric! luego me doy cuenta: es que Isabela es el mar.

/ _Y el problema era que Hawke, maldita fuera, nunca aprendió a nadar._ /

 **i.i**

 _Isabela clausuró, tiempo hace, la pieza cuyo letrero reza "amor" sobre la puerta._

 _Hawke afirma que en la habitación contigua, la que dice "bacanal", se está muy bien. No importa, insiste, para ella más que mejor. Pero un deje posesivo escapa de su control cuando se abraza a su cintura, esconde el rostro en su cabello, la respira, la vuelve toda de ella con un gesto en apariencia inofensivo, e Isabela solo consigue ahogar la emoción cuando alcanza la botella de ron._

 _Se está -sospechosamente- bien allí._

 **ii.**

Hawke se asfixia con carcajadas expansivas. Luego, reúne compostura suficiente para gritarle a Varric desde el otro lado del local que sus preocupaciones están _muy_ de más, se sabe de memoria las reglas del juego, las ha roto todas y, cómo no, se ha inventado unas propias. Cómplice, guiña un ojo a Isabela y ella, en ternura recíproca, pellizca su mejilla.

La frente de Varric se arruga, creé que podría abofetearlas ahora mismo.

Hawke no sabe una puñetera cosa acerca del amor o acerca de nada en absoluto. Isabela hundirá a Hawke. A Marian le gusta el sonido de las olas y sentir la arena de la playa entre los dedos de los pies. Sabe que el mar es caprichoso, pero a ella le ofrece placer y poco más.

Hawke nunca a pataleado para salir a flote en plena tormenta, y quizá ése sea el motivo por el cual permite que una emoción novedosa, que de buenas a primeras no para con las manías ni se rinde ante el sexo, que se desliza sin que sé de cuenta en lo que puede llamar "rutina" y la hace despertar con una sonrisa sin razón, se abra paso en su alocada parodia de vida. No sabe nadar, y apenas acepta los peligros que ofrece el océano. No le asusta lo que no conoce, y como una cría curiosa, experimenta para entender.

/ _Estúpida niña, dio un salto de fe y se ahogó. Yo se lo dije, no había lugar para el amor aquí._ /

 **ii.i**

 _Marian Hawke, a quien cualquier adjetivo comienza a quedarle pequeño, sacude el mundo y desmorona cada inmutable certeza. Le prende fuego a la vida misma y ella da las gracias porque Hawke es un torbellino y no le ha sobrado voluntad para nada más. Está allí, en cada espacio del día, y su presencia, ardiente como el sol y agradable como la brisa marina, es una comodidad de la que recela cuando está lejos de ella y puede hilar más de dos pensamientos con claridad._

 _-Corre, Isabela. Oh, por favor, corre.-_

 **iii.**

«Vamos a buscar pelea con la porquería de Ciudad Oscura» Isabela se ajusta las botas y corre detrás de Hawke.

«Vamos a luchar contra un dragón, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?» La risa fulmina a Isabela mientras Hawke esquiva patéticamente el río de fuego que exhala la inmensa bestia.

«Como alguien debe contribuir a la cuota mensual de vómito, vamos a embriagarnos hasta caer inconscientes sobre el suelo del Ahorcado» El número de jarras frente a Isabela supera, por supuesto, las que Hawke ha sido capaz de empinar antes de perder la apuesta, levantarse, volcar una mesa y soltarle un puñetazo a un completo desconocido. Isabela la arrastra en medio del caos que ha vuelto a despertar en la taberna; se refugia debajo de una mesa, donde los enardecidos clientes no puedan pisotearlas, le besa los labios y acomoda la cabeza sobre su regazo con una sonrisa de incongruente serenidad.

Varric apenas tiene un instante para notarlo. Luego, un humano se abalanza sobre él y se ve en la tesitura de apremiar un poco más el mecanismo de Bianca. Percibe el crujido de la madera y el chirrido del metal, aunque esté en otra cosa.

La otra cosa, que lo atosiga de preocupación más que una banda de borrachos. Y se queda allí un rato. Y le obsesiona más a medida que va cayendo en la cuenta de que Isabela y Marian van muy por delante y él ha de darse por vencido.

Isabela —(no) _es como el mar, Varric, ¡es el mar!_ — se ha instalado, sin preverlo ni pensarlo ni desearlo, en la vida de la persona que no tiene un plan para la siguiente hora. Nada que sea como es el inclasificable vínculo entre Isabela y Hawke puede estar bien.

/ _Era casi ideal, yo prescindía de certidumbres de cualquier tipo._

 _Casi ideal_ _... Ella no._ /

Varric deja de intentarlo. Le regala una sonrisa pesarosa y le desea una feliz fantasía. La cuida, saca las cartas de Gracia Perversa porque todavía guarda la esperanza de enseñarle lo que es nada más un esbozo del amor mediante una partida, antes de que la vida y la pirata rivaini se encarguen de ello.

 **iii.i**

 _Isabela quiere decirle lo mucho que lo siente cuando atrapa a Hawke dedicándole una mirada enamorada y sus ojos la bañan con furtiva adoración. Vacila, aspira un aire enrarecido. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la boca y confesar que ha estado pensando en huir, ella la persuade y cae al vórtice otra vez. Hawke la lleva a aquél lugar, donde nada es lo que debería, y la vulnerabilidad la obliga a avanzar a ciegas. Allí está la felicidad, el minúsculo y frágil refugio limitado por un abismo. Perfecto siempre y cuando el deslumbrante alarde de Isabela obstruya el sentido común de Hawke; vaya locura, dar amor a cambio de placer, había que ser tonta._

/ _Hawke, eras maravillosa. No necesité decírtelo, y en su momento, ni siquiera necesité saberlo._

 _Ahora lo sé, deja que lo confiese, la mujer increíble que eras./_

 _Nada estará bien, irrumpe la fatídica noción mientras ve arder su imitación de vida y se siente más querida y más bella que nunca bajo una de las miradas enamoradas de Hawke. La muchachita de ojos turquesa y el cabello de ónix, pobre ella, anhelando amor sin atraverse a pedirlo._

 _Isabela se aferra a una de las manos de Hawke. Como si la impeliera una fuerza mayor a sí misma, quiere decirle que le ha ocurrido lo de "huir" otra vez, con la esperanza de que al reconocerlo en voz alta, ella pueda prevenir la fuga, que tal vez si ella pide amor, Isabela tenga un motivo para quedarse._

 _Que quizá ésta vez quiera quedarse, es cosa de pedirlo._

 **iv.**

Isabela huye.

La reliquia qunari, la libertad, el bienestar de todos. _Sí, sí_ , pero aun para él es imposible dejarse convencer por la oportuna excusa. Isabela rehuye algo distinto, lo advirtió la última vez que estuvieron en el Ahorcado. Sin saber cómo, Varric se halló a sí mismo estudiando los ojos de Rivaini. La luz anaranjada saturaba el ambiente y esos iris fijos sobre Marian, quien intentaba hacer entender una de sus bromas a Fenris, eran como pozos de oro líquido. Ella había girado por casualidad y lo leyó en la expresión de Varric.

Él se habría tirado a reír allí mismo. Isabela supo cuánto había descendido en el pozo de los placeres de Hawke aquella noche. Se había descubierto a sí misma en la cara extrañada y sardónica de un enano. Ha de sincerarse, pues un poco de culpa lo carcome. Se carga cierta responsabilidad por los pasos que da Isabela para alejarse de Marian.

Vuela de regreso al mar, porque en tierra firme se siente corrompida en sus más arraigadas creencias.

Varric resopla con desprecio, Rivaini no lo ha decepcionado al comportarse justo como suponía. Sin embargo, no se regocija en el buen tino que ha mostrado al juzgarla, ¿cómo podría cuando un horror más allá de las palabras se adueña de aquella a quien considera la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear?

Hawke aprende lo que es dar manotazos en el agua para mantenerse en la superficie. Fuera de la metáfora, para ella es blandir el masivo martillo de guerra contra un mago tevinterano, con fuerza suficiente para romper al hombre y un grito que no es la furia del combate. Varric ha visto esa expresión antes, y al mismo tiempo no.

Porque Hawke se ha ido acostumbrando a perder, e Isabela nunca mintió, sabía que aquélla fantasía de amor no era una nave que lograría llevar a buen puerto. Mas el dolor de esta perdida le es del todo ajeno.

Hawke se ahoga.

E Isabela no va a llegar lejos. Ha reunido valor para abrir la cómoda jaula dentro de la cual se había encerrado junto a Hawke, pero sus alas compradas ya no batirán en el aire de la misma manera. Su libertad es una cuerda de escasa longitud, ahora delimitada por alguien más. Al cabo de un rato, Varric suelta la risotada que ha estado conteniendo. Hawke la ha desplumado, Rivaini ya no podrá volver a volar. El amor — _¡Varric, el mar! Yo te lo digo, lo conozco, está en ella, es toda ella_ — se le antoja un complejo fastidio indigno de toda la infelicidad que ha de exprimir de ambas mujeres.

 _/Que no te quede duda, te quise todo cuanto pude._

 _Tenía miedo, pero, desde luego, esa no es una excusa./_

 **iv.i.**

 _Se le ha enredado en el corazón cual serpiente, y cada cuando, Isabela segrega su veneno, con la esperanza de que a Hawke se le ocurra ser sensata. Envenenarla hasta marchitar su inconfesable amor, tal es el plan. Nunca lo hace. Hawke perdona lo imperdonable, va y arriesga la vida por uno sin pensarlo dos veces, y todavía tiene el descaro de gastar un par de bromas al respecto._

 _Oh, esta vez no lo va a permitir. Maldita sea cada una de las peripecias del destino que la han arrastrado hasta aquí._

 _—No. Si vas a tener un duelo con alguien, que sea conmigo._

 _El solemne intercambio de miradas muere cuando Hawke, a un costado, se ríe como una niña. Su facciones hablan diferente y se pregunta de manera fugaz si no habrá, de hecho, envenenado a la guerrera antes de irse. ¿A caso ha roto algo? ¿Qué ha desvelado luego de todos esos años rasgando la fachada?_

 _No se siente como Hawke, es... dolorosamente distinta. Es mucho más de lo que solía. Queda fuera de su alcance en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes era suya y ella creía merecerla. Ahora no soporta estar en la presencia de esta mujer que habitó siempre debajo de la piel lívida de Hawke. Se siente descolocada, quisiera quedarse, pero está tan fuera de lugar aquí._

/ _Y el placer fue un concepto vacío, insulso si no podía crear con él, y cualquiera que fuera el elixir que usabas, la amalgama perfecta para unirme a ti._ /

 _Se adelanta con un altivo andar. Se encoge de hombros. En un movimiento parsimonioso alcanza con su mano derecha el martillo de guerra, y la aparta con un ademán descuidado de su mano enfundada en el guantelete._

 _—Bien, bailemos entonces._

/ _Estuvimos en un terreno donde el tiempo era extraño, de intolerable calor y de muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, pero de cualquier forma sucedían._

 _El amor, por ejemplo._ /

 **iv. ii.**

La música estival: lluvia al chocar contra su armadura, maldiciones entre el fuego de un dragón celestial, eco de quejas en las paredes de una cueva, risa en medio de una pelea en Bajaciudad. Las memorias sonoras se diluyen. La añoranza distorsiona las imágenes. Aunque a veces pasa que puede revivirla con un aroma o un sabor. Es como si de veras estuviera allí, entre los árboles mientras la lluvia azota el bosque, en el musgo de un recoveco húmedo en las montañas, en el hierro y la sangre que quedan impregnados en su boca tras un enfrentamiento.

—¿Cómo lo llevas, Rivaini? —A Varric se le escapa la pregunta cuando siente que la melancolía lo estrangula.

—Este es el fin del mundo, o se le parece.

—Comen caracoles aquí —decide evadir, porque siente que el nudo en su garganta va a matarlo de pura nostalgia—. ¿Qué hay de tu barco? "Reina de los piratas", ¿en serio?

—No hay mar —confiesa Isabela sin esfuerzo, y él se plantea la posibilidad de sufrir una muerte tan irónica, apretujado por mares de ausencia—. Hawke nos ha arruinado.

La sonrisa decaída de la pirata le hace sentir pena por ambos.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** El texto en cursivas es punto de vista de Bela. Las oraciones entre barras son pensamientos colados de la pirata. Todo lo demás es Varric presenciando como su amiga se va a la mierda xP


End file.
